Is this even freggen real?
by BabyAngel-tears
Summary: Elizabeth is on her way home from school when she meets her favorite person in the whole animated world! But he kidnaps her. Does she like him so much now? I know I suck at summary's. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

"Liz, are you okay?" My best friend Clementine asks as she runs up to me.

"Yea, I just watched Resident Evil Afterlife last night. I just can't believe they killed Wesker! Like , Alice literally blew him up! He flys off in a helicopter and preses a butten and then the helicopter blows up because Alice put the bomb inside it!"

Clementine shakes her head, exasperated.

"Why can't you be normal and be all over and obsessed with the GOOD guys?" She asks.

"Because normal is boring," I state matter-of-factually.

"You know, Wesker isn't going to die so easily. If it makes you feel better, he'll probably make like Alice in the second and third movie and just wake up again. After all, he practically got blown to pieces when Chris and Claire were shooting the crap out of him, plus Alice's shot gun shot. He still got up!" I sigh and shake my head.

"It still isn't fair, he's only doing what he believes in, it's all Spencer's fault anyway. He planted the idea seed into Wesker, they should be trying to get Wesker to understand instead of calling him a monster and trying to kill him."

"But, he is a monster. He turns people into monsters!" Clementine argues. I sigh and walk into the science classroom without saying goodbye. I never say goodbye. Goodbye is something you say when you will never see someone again.

**X~WESKER~O**

"Take out a sheet of notebook paper and begin working on your sixth sense, " our teacher Mrs. Barry says from her desk next to the smart board. We did as we were told and five minutes later...

"Alright, I need to take attendance. Pencils down," Mrs. Barry says putting her glasses on and walks to the front of the class. She picks up a pen and looks down at a notebook she has.

"Joy..."

"Here!"

"Lance''

"Here!"

"Jacob"

"Present!"

"Tionea"

"Hi!"

The teacher sighs. Yea, this was a typical Monday morning for the school.

"Do, please say here or present," Tionea only nods and mumbles something about how a student can't say hi to their teachers.

"Elizabeth..."

"President!" I call out with a smirk. Messing with Mrs. Barry was always funny. Until she gave us desk copies and told us to write the question, the answer, and how you got the answer.

"Miss. Porter, do I need to call parents?"

I shake my head still smirking.

"Good going, get your self in trouble why don't you," my best gut friend, Nathan whispers to me. I shake my head and tune out the teacher buy drawing a picture of Wesker in my Wesker folder.

I was still upset they killed Wesker. Sure I am glad Alice and her friends lived, but why did they have to kill Albert Wesker? I looked down glumly at my clothing. I wore black skinny jeans with a Ed Hardy T-shirt and skater shoes. It went real well with my long brown-ish red hair with blonde highlights. Soon after attendance, Mrs. Barry made us watch a really boring brain pop movie thing and take a quiz. Then after that she made us watch a Phil Guy the science guy movie and made us take another quiz.

I was glad when the bell rang and I was free to go. I rush to my locker and grab my skate board and black beenie. I was going to take my stuff home with me and clean my folders out. I grabbed my I pod and started to skate down the halls after I closed up my locker. I got a few 'No skating in the hall ways!' and a couple of 'Detention after school tomorrow!'

When I got outside I put the ear pieces to my Ipod in my ears and started to Liston to Linkin Park's Leave out all the rest.

_I dreamed I was missing_  
><em>You were so scared<em>  
><em>But no one would listen<em>  
><em>'Cause no one else cared<em>

_After my dreaming_  
><em>I woke with this fear<em>  
><em>What am I leaving<em>  
><em>When I'm done here?<em>

_So if you're asking me  
>I want you to know<em>

_When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<br>And don't resent me  
>And when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory  
>Leave out all the rest<br>Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid  
>I've taken my beating<br>I've shared what I've made  
>I'm strong on the surface<br>Not all the way through  
>I've never been perfect<br>But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me  
>I want you to know<em>

_When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<br>Don't resent me  
>And when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory  
>Leave out all the rest<br>Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside  
>You've learned to hide so well<br>Pretending someone else can come  
>And save me from myself<br>I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes_  
><em>Forget the wrong that I've done<em>  
><em>Help me leave behind some<em>  
><em>Reasons to be missed<em>  
><em>Don't resent me<em>  
><em>And when you're feeling empty<em>  
><em>Keep me in your memory<em>  
><em>Leave out all the rest<em>  
><em>Leave out all the rest<em>

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_  
><em>You've learned to hide so well<em>  
><em>Pretending someone else can come<em>  
><em>And save me from myself<em>  
><em>I can't be who you are<em>  
><em>I can't be who you are<em>

I was to busy rocking out to the music that I didn't realize there was a person in front of me. I looked up just in time to see a man standing in my path. I skid to a stop and stare at the tall man.

He has blonde hair that is jelled back, and had on an all black suite. His eyes were shaded with sunglasses.

My eyes widen and I accidentally dropped my folders and notebooks. Which happened to be all Resident evil stuff, and they were all pictures of Wesker. Worst of all, the one on top, the most visible one, had a heart drawn around Weskers head in red sharpie ink. I stare at it with wide eyes. Then I look up at the man to see they looked alike. It was really him. Then I remembered the embarrassing notebook that was out for him to see. Wesker had a smirk on his face as he looked between me and the notebook. I quickly scooped down and pulled the notebooks and folders away so he couldn't see them.

"..."

I felt my cheeks flood with embarrassment. I tried to ride off on my skateboard but, he stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"You are coming with me." He says. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Am not." I say defiantly. I was scared. Not of him. But of what he does. I know to much about him to be scared of him.

He smirks and lifts me over his shoulder and starts to carry me off.

"Hey, let go of me!" I yell and land a blow on his back that seemed to hurt me more than him.

He chuckled.

"I'm going to shove my fist down your throat Wesker!" I yell. He drops me and I see his eyes glow red from behind his sunglasses.

"You shouldn't make empty threats, young lady." I groan at the impact of the cement on my bottom. Though I stand up and try to run.

In a second he is in front of me.

The next second, I am in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the disclaimer in the 1st chapter! forgive me! Okay, so I don't own Resident Evil. I hope you like this and to let you know, I edited the first two chapters already. Please review. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I wake up in a car with black leather seats. I sit up and rubbed my eyes and look at the front seat. Wesker sat there driving. I frown and look at the passenger seat.

I was always quiet when I first wake up, now isn't any different. All my Wesker stuff was on the seat. I climbed in to the seat and scooped up my stuff. I frown at the notebook with the red heart around Wesker's head.

"Uh, you didn't, err, read any of these...right?" I ask.

He smirks. Oh, crap! This notebook has all my 'Wesker I love you' stuff in it. I feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks.I gulp loudly.

"Please tell me you are lying."

I feel my cheeks burn more when his smirk widens. I roll down the window needing a _lot _of air. I am so embarrassed I chuck the notebook out the window. I hear Wesker chuckling.

"You still have five more notebooks and folders full of that. I particularly like the art poster you made," He comments.

I blush deeper as I unfold the poster from my art folder. I had drawn Wesker shirtless on a bed with his hand holding up his head and the other arm on his side. He was smirking and he had his signature sunglasses on.  
>The blankets around him were ruffled and wrinkled like there had been a lot of movement. I'd rip it up but I liked this one AND I had gotten first place for it in the art contest. I fold it up carefully and put it back, sliding my things under the seat.<p>

"Not getting rid of that one?" He asks raising a eyebrow in my direction. I visibly shrink into my seat and I felt like my cheeks were on fire.

"I...like that one," I whisper so low I barley heard myself. But I know he heard it. He chuckles again and I turn so that my face is hidden in the leather.

"Are you embarrassed?" He asked .

I nod my head frantically.

"I feel like I wanna crawl under a boulder and die, right about now." I say.

"What is your name?" He asks.

"Elizabeth, Rose, Porter." I say hesitantly.

He nods and the rest of the drive is in silence. When it got dark we stopped at a motel because I was getting hungry and tired.  
>We enter the motel and got a room. I plopped down on the bed and sighed into the pillows. I laid there about two minutes then sat up. Wesker was sitting in a chair typing on a laptop.<p>

"What'cha doing?" I ask in Isabella's voice from Pheanias and Ferb. He closes the laptop and opens his cell.

"What do you want to eat?" He asks.

"Pepperoni pizza." I say happily. I blush when I heard my stomach growl at the sound of food.

"Hey, where is my skate board?"

"In the trunk of the car."

"Can I go get it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't like answering stupid questions."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pre-"

"No."

I sigh and give up the subject. Wesker went back to typing on his laptop as we wait for the Pizza. His back was strait and his glasses reflected the screen to his laptop. It looked like he was filing some sort of document. Was he going to release a virus? He was handsome, gosh, was he handsome, but that would not be cool. But I was still back on the handsome part.

I was obviously letting my fan girl get a hold of me. Because honestly, if I didn't...I would seriously be freaking out. And I did not want to do that. It wasn't me. I had to be in control of myself. 

"Is it weird that I'm not being difficult and freaking out because I just got kidnapped?" I ask.

"It would be pointless. And trying to escape is futile. You would be stupid to try to do so."

It took thirty minutes, but the pizza got here. I swear I ate like five pizza's and Wesker only ate one, and watched me with amusement.

"What? I skipped lunch so I was hungry, okay!" I say as I collapse on the bed once again.

Then I realize something and sit right back up alarmed.

"Where is my I pod?" I ask like if I don't have it I'll die.

He points at my pocket and guess what. It was there. I sigh in relief as I get it out, also finding my cell phone. I leave that in my pocket. I scroll through the songs on my play list and am disappointed when I didn't find the song I wanted. So I pull my phone out and go through my 'my music'. I sigh happily when I find the song I wanted. It was Keyshia Cole's - Take Me Away.  
>I press play and sing along with the song.<p>

_I love my baby, I love my baby_  
><em>So ready<em>  
><em>I love my baby, I love my baby<em>

_Well, it's a new hit for the radio_  
><em>Just another jam for the dance floor<em>  
><em>I really get it in if you didn't know<em>  
><em>I gotta whole new thing goin' on<em>

_Break bread if you want to_  
><em>'Cause leaving you is what I won't do<em>  
><em>I been in love with you completely<em>  
><em>Ain't nobody else out there for me, for me<em>

_A couple shots of Patron, but I ain't drinkin' all alone_  
><em>I gotta have you with me up in the V.I.P<em>  
><em>Everything we do B-I-G<em>  
><em>And I'ma keep it real 'til I D-I-E<em>

_Okay, let's go, I'm with it_  
><em>And you know<em>  
><em>And you got it<em>  
><em>And I'm ready<em>

_I'm so in love with you_  
><em>No lie, I'm telling the truth<em>  
><em>I'm your woman<em>  
><em>Now, baby, take me away<em>

_See you in everything I do_  
><em>That's why I'm so wrapped up in you<em>  
><em>I'm your woman<em>  
><em>Now, baby, take me away, take me away<em>

_I love my baby, I love my baby_  
><em>(I'm ready, so ready)<em>  
><em>Take me away<em>  
><em>I love my baby, I love my baby<em>

_I just wanna see you in the morning_  
><em>'Cause loving you is easy as I'm dreaming<em>  
><em>Everyday feels like a weekend<em>  
><em>I finally found you and I'm seekin'<em>

_Feels like I wanna be close to you_  
><em>And do all the things that lovers do<em>  
><em>Your love be gettin' me higher<em>  
><em>'Cause, boy, you got that fire, fire<em>

_A couple shots of Patron, but I ain't drinkin' all alone_  
><em>I gotta have you with me up in the V.I.P<em>  
><em>Everything we do B-I-G<em>  
><em>And I'ma keep it real 'til I D-I-E<em>

_Okay, let's go, I'm with it_  
><em>And you know<em>  
><em>And you got it<em>  
><em>And I'm ready<em>

_I'm so in love with you_  
><em>No lie, I'm telling the truth<em>  
><em>I'm your woman<em>  
><em>Now, baby, take me away<em>

_See you in everything I do_  
><em>That's why I'm so wrapped up in you<em>  
><em>I'm your woman<em>  
><em>Now, baby, take me away<em>

_Take me away_  
><em>I love my baby, I love my baby<em>  
><em>If you love me, baby, take me away<em>  
><em>I love my baby, I love my baby<em>  
><em>Can you hear me?<em>

_Well, it's a new hit for the radio_  
><em>So ready<em>  
><em>Just another jam for the dance floor<em>  
><em>Throw ya hands up<em>  
><em>I'm ready, so ready<em>

_Take me away, take me_  
><em>I love my baby<em>  
><em>I'm ready, I'm ready, so ready<em>

_Take me away_  
><em>I love my baby<em>  
><em>So ready, so ready<em>  
><em>Yeah, it's a new hit for the radio<em>

* * *

><p>I grinned as the song ended. I saw Wesker had his eyebrow raised.<p>

"I like that song. Don't ask, cuz, no it had nothing to do with you."

"Sure it didn't" He said teasing me.

"Oh, stop it."

He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Go sit on a stick, Wesker."

Before he could do anything I crawl under the blankets on the far side away from him and fall asleep with a smirk on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One minute I was sleeping comfortably on the bed the next I am on the ground with a thud.

"Ow..." I say while groggily looking up at the asshole who pushed me off.

"Get up" He said with a smirk. I flip him off and pull the blankets and pillow off of the bed and snuggle in them on the floor. Then he grabs me by the hair and pulls me up.

'Ow,Ow,Ow, Ow!" I say swatting his hand away. He pulls away and crosses his arms over his chest like he was satisfied with himself.

"I told you to get up." He says coolly.

"I hate you." I say as I rub my sore head.

"I highly doubt that."

"Shut up, just because you found out what everyone else in school knows and, believe me,I get teased for it, does not mean you got to act all high and mighty and like you can use it as black male. Because you can't."

He raises an eyebrow. And I say something I shouldn't have.

"Alright fine!Let's get the embarrassing stuff out. I have your face as my bedroom wallpaper and a huge comforter that is a picture of you and a life size cardboard cut out that is you!"

I instantly covered my mouth with both hands when I said that. I blushed wildly and had to turn around and curse myself. He's your kidnapper! You shouldn't be saying you worship him!

"Can we just go?" I ask through my hands. I hear him turn around and walk for the door. I fallow a ways behind. Letting my fan girl out was a bad move back there. A really BAD move. What the Hell was I thinking?

I looked out across the parking lot and saw a music store.

"Wesker, can we please go to that store?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Asshole."

I found myself being held by my neck several inches in the air.

"I wouldn't say such things if I were you."

He drops me. Of coarse, I start up again.

"Please."

"No." He growled.

"If you don't let me go to that music store, there is a good chance i will get a stutter. P-P-P-Please don't do this to me."

I put on my award winner puppy dog eyes as I say the line from Adam Sandler's Big daddy movie.

"No." He still says. I growl and take off as fast as I can toward the music store. In seconds he was in front of me, and I once again had my feet off the ground.

"I'm starting to thing you like this position." He growls. I can see his eyes glow red behind his sunglasses.

"Kinky." I gasp out.

He lets go of me and starts walking to the store.

"Hurry up!" He snaps.

I grin and skip; yes skip because I'm just that cool; to the music store.

"Do you got the new CD that has all those weird songs?" I ask the person at the counter. He nods and pulls out a blue and yellow case. I always have some money in my pockets so I pulled out five bucks and payed for it. Much to Wesker's relief I start back to his car.

As soon as we get in I put in the CD and crank up the played U.G.L.Y, then Shpadoinkle. I wanted to annoy Wesker so I sang along.

"The sky is blue!

And All the leaves are green!

My heart is full

as a big potato!

I think I know, precisely what I mean,

When I say it's a shpadoinkle day!"

It worked. Wesker punched the stario and peices went everywhere. I pretended to be mad.

"Hey! My CD!"

"Hmmph!" Is all he said.

I didn't know he knew other languages so I said something REALLY stupid in German.

"Es ist eine gute Sache, die Sie sind extrem heiß. Sonst wäre ichsauer." (It's a good thing you are extremly hot. Otherwise I would be pissed.)

I saw him smirk.

"Ich nehme das als Kompliment." (I take that as a compliment.) He replied back in the same language.

My eyes bugged and my jaw dropped. Can I not stop making a fool out of myself?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I visibly shrank into the seat and took out my Wesker notebook, not the most embarrassing one, thank God, and pen. I wanted to amuse my self, so I planned on writing a silly little story. I was skimming through when I noticed something.

The night I watched Afterlife I had written in my notebook a little story about Wesker kidnapping me. I shrugged and turned the three pages of it to a blank sheet. This is what I wrote...

_ I was riding in the car with Wesker when all of a sudden the loony tunes show up in the back seat and are their normal roudy selves. Bugs bunny kicks Weskers seat, and tweaty bird is singing 'this little piggy.' Wesker get's mad and stops the car. He goes out, and then the back door opens. He pulls out all the loony tunes and ditches them on the side of the rode. _

I close the book and slide it under the seat. Suddenly I hear chewing.

"Ahh, what's up doc?" I jump and turn around wide eyed and see the loony tunes!Tweaty is singing 'this little piggy', Bugs Bunny's kicking the seat, Sam is shooting off his gun and jumping around, Taz is chewing on the seat, the cat, (I forgot his name) is trying to catch Tweaty. Tweaty turns around and out of nowhere pulls out a sledge hammer and clunks the cat with it.

"Bad pussy cat!" The bird says.

I here Wesker growl and pulls of the road. He gets out and guess what! He opens the back door and throws the poor Loony tunes out of the car. He gets back in and we ditch the tunes. Wait, I had to do something. This wasn't normal. This shouldn't have happened. I got my notebook out and wrote in it.

_Next, Betty Boop shows up and from the back seat, she runs her hand down Weskers cheek._

I close the book and wait.

'Boop, Boop, be doop!"

There, in the back seat, was Betty Boop. She wore her black hair short, and her red dress, and of coarse, her black heals. She sat up and ran her small, pale hand down Weskers cheek. My eyes widened again. I saw Wesker tighten his jaw.

Betty was making her hand go lower and Wesker looked like he had enough. He stopped again and pulled Betty out of the car and beat her face in.

With a satisfied look he came back to the car. Finding this funny I opened the notebook again. I had a idea that would be awesome on my part.

_Wesker is getting really upset. After smashing Betty Boops face in he looks at me and tries to-_

"Stop writing in that thing." He hisses.

I hurriedly closed the book and slid it under the seat.

"So... Is that how you got here and why you kidnapped me? I have a magic journal?"

He nods. I smirk evily.

"Don't get any ideas."

"To late." I said. He scowled and there was silence.

"So... Where are we going?" I ask.

"I don't know, you never wrote that." He said.

I grin evilly again and wiggle my eyebrows.

"No." He says firmly.

"Absolutely not."

"You better sleep with one eye open, Wesker. I could write something down when you have to sleep."

"No you will not." He growls.

"If you do, I'll rip your heart out and put it in a glass case."

"Awww, so you'll have something to remember me by! That's so sweet!" I tease.

"On second thought, I'll just feed it to some dogs."

"Jackass."

He glares at me.

"I strongly suggest you stop talking. Or I will be forced to inflict pain on you."

I shrug.

"I'll bring Leon, Chris, Jill, AND Alice into this then. See how well you handle that."

His leather hand goes around my throat.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up!" I breathe out.

He removes his hand and I rub my sore throat.

Jeez, he is a jerk...But a cute jerk. Yea, let's go with that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was board. I wanted something to do. I NEEDED something to do. I guess I could draw. I reached under the seat and pulled out my art folder. It had a picture of Wesker in a chair looking as menacing as ever. I recognized this one as the scene from the video game. In separate ways, it showed him talking to Ada. That was what my folder looked like. I opened it and took out a folded sheet of poster paper. I got my pencil and thought about what to draw.

I grinned as an idea came to me. I drew a thrown room, and at the top of three steps was a thrown. I drew Wesker in the chair. He was sitting upright and his arms on the arm rest. I drew a huge crown on his head and a staff in his right hand. His sunglasses were placed perfectly on his face and his lips were curved into a smirk. Above his slick blonde hair I made one of those speech bubbles. In the bubble, I wrote...

_I am Albert Wesker, and I rule the world!_

The drawing took maybe fifteen minutes to complete. I was used to drawing Wesker so it didn't take me long. I put the poster up and stared out the window. We were on a highway. Tree's surrounded most of the area so I couldn't see much more than that.

"So, what are you going to do with me? Tie me up to rail road tracks and leave me there to be ran over by a train?"

He turned his head and smirked at me.

"What a splendid idea."

I frowned.

"No way, dude."

"I could test on you."

I had to put my humor in this.

"Test what? Is it something big and powerful?"

I ask with a laugh in my voice.

"How far away is the closest rail road track?"

He asked. I laughed at him.

"Seriously though, what are you going to do with me?"

"You'll know soon enough dear heart."

I didn't like that answer. Not one bit. It was like he was going to use me as a lab rat. Maybe he was. He IS Albert Wesker after all. I could easily make him tell me, but where would be the fun in that. Truth be told, being here, with him, this was the greatest fun I've had in years.

This was the adventure I've been craving for so long now. And I wasn't about to pass it up. Not for anything. This was what I needed.

I sighed and looked out the window. I know, I'm going crazy. I was kidnapped. Kidnapped by the greatest villain of all time. I should be scared, I should be terrified and trying to get away. Instead I was drawing pictures and telling the man how much I admired him. I was flirting with him, making BAD comments that I shouldn't even know.

I wasn't worried about when I would get home. IF I ever got home. And would I come back alive? Or in a body bag? Or worse, infected with a virus? No, I wasn't worried about this at all. I was being a fan girl standing at the red carpet screaming and yelling and trying to get her favorite celebrity's autograph.

What was wrong with me?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is going to be a short chapter, but I promise the next one will make up for it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I was quiet for a long while. I was to embarrassed and disgusted with myself to speak. Until a topic I was really curious about came up.

"Are you going home any time soon?" I made sure I didn't have a flirt in my voice. I was, after all, serious. He stared at me, his expression blank. He nods and puts his hand on my cheek bone twisting my head left and then right.

"I think I'll take you with me." He says.

"Wha? No!"

He smirks at me.

"Yes, I think I will." I just barley saw his fist before it came in contact with my face. I was out cold.

**_Three hours later...Unknown POV..._**

"'Doctor Issac's...You have a visitor." The holographic little girl told me.

"If they don't have an appointment, tell them to leave." I growled.

"Sir, I think you may want to see this one. It's Wesker."

I shot up.

"Why didn't you say so?" I growled. She just stared at me as I got up and went to the waiting room like place. There at the entrance was Wesker and he had a girl in his arms.

"Wesker, how pleasant to see you in person." I said eyeing the sleeping girl.

"Yes, Well I want you to do a certain experiment on dear Elizabeth here."

He says handing me the girl and a vile from his silver case.

"Yes sir." I say as polity as I can. I take the girl and give the vile to a doctor near me. He takes it and we go to the lab. I l put the girl down on a table and have her stripped of her clothing.

"Give me the vile." I command and soon the virus is in my hand. I take a syringe and put the virus inside. Next, I inject it into the girls system. Putting all the things she needs to survive in the tank on her I place her on a seat. I press a green button and a green jell like substance encloses the girls body. It should be some time before she wakes up. I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

** POV**

It had been three months since I had been given the girl. She still slept in the green jell. I had to admit, this girl had a nice body. I didn't feel any feeling but pleasure as I studied her naked form. Her blond hair swam out around her. I had learned her name only a day after she was put in my care. I chuckled as I decided she was ready.

"Put her in the shower." I commanded. The scientists drained the liquid prison and carried her body to the 'mansion.' She would wake soon.

**Lizz's POV twenty minutes later**

I woke up with a gasp. I was in a room I didn't recognize. The sound of water running caught my attention. I looked up and saw a shower head poring warm water down on me. I was entangled in the white curtain as I lay on the marble floor. I stood on shaky legs and turned the shower off while getting out. I grabbed a white towel and wrapped it around me, looking in the mirror.

_Where am I?_

I cleared the steam off of the surface and gazed at myself dropping the towel. As I looked into those eyes staring back at me my memory came back. Wesker had taken me to his world, I was sure of it. I looked around the room and recognized it. I was in the mansion from the movie!.I quickly grabbed the silk robe and practically ran into the bedroom. I couldn't believe it.

I was actually going to get to wear Alice's red dress and boots!

I ran up to them and put them on without hesitation. I walked out into the hall and picked up the picture. Sure enough I thought I saw someone run behind me. I put it down and turned around.

"H-hello?" I asked.

No one answered. Not that I expected them to. I knew it was probably Matt. But...Matt was just a character in the movie.

I walked warily towards the plastic wrapped statue. I opened a door that led to a glass room lit brightly.

_The laser room._

Flashes of the people in the movie rushed to me and I felt myself panicking. There was no way in Hell I could do this. I'm no Alice or Wesker.

**Walk forward.**

A voice commanded in my head. I felt like I had to obey. So I did, the door closing behind me.I almost screamed as the lasers started up. I let out a small frightened gasp. The blue laser came strait at me.

**Jump up and pull yourself into a laying position on the ceiling.**

The male voice said at the last minute. I did as I was told and the laser merely sliced a bit of the dress off. I let out a sigh of relief as I dropped stayed there. I knew what happened next. The squared lasers would come at me. I jumped down hesitantly but kept myself ready. Only a second passed before the square lazer came my way. I grunted and pulled myself up into the vent.

Breathing heavily I crawled to the next vent and punched it down. I lowered myself until I was on the ground. I recognized the hospital immediately. I walked slowly to the small wheeled bed and slid it across the visible slit in the floor. A huge knife like thing came up in split it in half. I gasped and pulled both pieces of the bed with me knowing something that shoots blades would pop out of the floor. I pushed one of the bed half's onto the floor and used the other half as a shield, ducking behind it.

After a minute the bullets stopped and I deemed it safe to get up and keep walking. I was impressed with how I was using my smarts. I'd have to remember to ask Wesker for a smarty or some other kind of candy for this. Suddenly a person in a blue jumper attacked me.

**Fight it, kill it.**

I kneed it in the balls. Making it hunch over in pain.

_This must be one of their zombies. _

I went behind it and snapped his neck, watching it fall to the ground. I wiped my hands muttering a 'eww.' I walked up to the hospital doors expecting to see Raccoon city. I opened the doors...but it only opened up into some kind of lab with people in it. I heard clapping and my eyes focused in on a man in the middle of the room. I sucked in a frighted breath.

_Issacs. _

"Well done, well done Elizabeth. You are the first to ever get though that in one piece, not a scratch on you!" The rest of the scientists joined in his clapping. I stood there, not knowing what to do. My eyes landed on a corner where I could make out the outline of a man leaning against the wall in the shadows. It was probably Wesker. I was correct, as I moved closer I saw him eyeing me with a proud smirk on his face.

I just stared, I felt like a total Alice, there was no way in Hell I could have survived all that unless...

"Not going to question what we did to you?" He asked, still smirking.

"No, I already know what you had Isscas do to me. I'm a huge Resident Evil fan remember, I know things."

His smirk faded as he stood up strait and headed away from me.

"Let's go." He said sternly. We made out way out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Where are we going now?" I ask getting in his car.

"My place."

A big grin crosses my face.

"Oh really?" I ask trying to lighten up the mood. He just stares out the window.

"What did Issacs do to me?" He was silent.

"Come on man, I'll stop with the sexual comments if you tell me."

"That's the same thing as black male." He says.

"So you would rather listen to my comments?" More silence.

"Tell me this. Do you like it? My comments I mean. My... innuendo's." Even more silence.

"You do! Oh my God! You do!"

"Do not."

"Do to!"

"Do not."

"You do too! Admit it!"

His hand snakes out and comes in contact with my throat.

"I am not in the mood for your childish and sick sense of humor. I said I didn't dear heart, this conversation is over."

"Do...to." I gasp out. He scowls and pulls away.

"Fan girls." He mutters and I giggle.

**Five minutes later and a lot of silence...**

I stood in the middle of the room. It was huge! I swear it was like a mansion.

"Wong!" Wesker calls out. A women with black hair and in a red dress comes down the stairs.

"Sir?" Her eyes fall onto me.

"Oh. My. GOD! Is that Ada Wong?" My eyes were wide and I was practically bouncing up and down. Wesker ignored me.

"Take miss Porter to her room. Have her changed for dinner." Ada nods and I rush up to her.

"Do you have Leon's number?" I ask with wide eyes. She raises her eyebrow.

"Leon?"

"Yea, Leon Scott Kennedy! Special government agent Kennedy!"

'No..."

"Can you get it?"

"..."

"Please... I wanna prank call him!"

Ada nods and takes me to my room. It was huge! The room was a maroon blue and had emerald green designs everywhere. I sat down on the huge bed. Ada walks over to the wooden wardrobe and pulls out an emerald bright green dress. I was floor length and looked a bit like Belle's from Beauty and the beast. Only green.

She handed it to me and some heels.

"I'll go get that number. You bathe and change into that." I nod as she leaves the room.

"I know just what to say." I smirk to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Another short chapter, I'm soo running out of ideas so... suggestions?)

Ada comes back a while later. She holds out a cell phone and a list of numbers.

_**Chris Redfield...581-246-3121**_

_**Claire Redfield...581-246-3122**_

_**Jill Valentine...580-574-2873**_

_**Leon Kennedy...580-574-7350**_

I smile and dial Leon's. He picked up on the third ring.

"Leon Kennedy." He said. I grin at Ada.

"I saw you outside shirtless. I like your nipples." I purr trying to contain my laughter. Ada had her hand over her mouth and was holding her rib cage as she tried to keep from laughing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a princess. Will you _cum _and save me?" I say and the line goes dead. Ada and I fall on the floor laughing.

Once we were passed our laugh fit I picked up the phone again. I call up Chris .

"Hello?" they answer at the same time. I make my voice sound angry.

"I ordered my pepperoni pizza an hour ago! Where is it?"

"Ma'am this isn't the pizza hut."

"I don't care for excuses! I want my large pizza NOW! Or I will sue you personally for every thing you own!" I yell.

"Alright we are sorry! Where do you want it delivered again?" He says frantically.

"Just bring it to the park down on fourth and Summet."

"Yes ma'am!" He says.

"You got thirty minutes!"

The line goes dead and we laugh again.

**twenty minutes later...**

Ada and I went to the park and waited.

**Eleven minutes later...**

A car pulled up and Chris Redfield ran out with a pizza in his hands.

"You're late, we ain't paying." I grin as I take the pizza and get in my car. I was impressed with myself.

I got a free pizza!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I found myself in my room by myself, lying on the bed, board as hell. I was still full from all the pizza I conned out of Chris. It was hilarious, but I was still kind of embarrassed with myself because of telling Leon he had nice nipples. I laughed out into the dark room. Ada had some business to take care of so I wouldn't see her for a while. I thought about annoying Wesker some more but he was nowhere to be found. Probably in one of those labs I wasn't permitted in.

I wondered what was inside of me. Every now in then I get Wesker's voice in my head telling me to do something. But I had control over my body. I moved and fought like Wesker, but my eyes weren't like his and I don't have his temper problem. Maybe that's just him being bipolar. Maybe I should get him some meds for Christmas. I'd like to see his face!I looked at the clock and it was getting late. I decided I had the perfect song for dinner. The words in it would sure make anyone blush. Even a '_God'._

There was a knock on the door and I opened it. It revealed Wesker peering down at me through his sunglasses.

"Hi, can I have a pair of sunglasses like yours?" I asked, He smirked.

"No."

"You like that word don't you? Well anyways I guess I'll just have to take yours then." I said and snatched the glasses off his face and put them on as I ran further into the room. He stormed in and yanked them away from me and replaced them on his face.

"Dress for dinner. There are dresses in the wardrobe for you." He said. I walked over to it and looked at the dresses. I frowned at the choices.

"Did you pick these out?" I say pulling out a _very _short 'dress' and showing it to him. The bottom of it was a short black skirt thar would barely cover my ass hooked onto a metal ring that connected to the top, which was blue. There were no sides in it. (Dress from the movie pretty woman) Wesker smirked and nodded. I scoffed and put it back.

"Perv, I wouldn't even where that if I _was _a hooker. Which I'm not." The rest of the dresses weren't much better. There were a few appropriate dresses though. I picked out a strapless black sparkly one that went down to my knees. I pulled it out and faced Wesker. I waited a minute getting irritated. I threw my arms up.

"Are you going to watch?" I asked. He smirks. I glare at him.

"Oh come dear heart, all that teasing before and flirting and your telling me your scared of changing your cloths in front of me? My dear, I do believe in your world they call that _cock teasing." _Me being the proud woman that I am, scoffed and tore my shirt off. I couldn't see it but I was sure his eyes widened at my sudden change. And change I did. In front of the man that kidnapped me, and dammit I wasn't embarrassed at all about it.

A part of me was actually jumping up and down. What was _wrong _with me_?_

At dinner I didn't eat much, being still full of yummy pizza. I chose now to start randomly singing. I jumped up and started dancing around the dining room singing Hotdog by limp biskit.

_Ladies and gentlemen!_  
><em>Introducing the Chocolate Starfish!<em>  
><em>and the Hotdog Flavored Water<em>  
><em>Bring it on!<em>  
><em>Get the fuck up!<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em>  
><em>Check, one, two<em>

_Listen up, listen up!_  
><em>Here we go<em>  
><em>It's a fucked up world<em>  
><em>A fucked up place<em>  
><em>Everybody's judged by their fucked up face<em>  
><em>Fucked up dreams<em>  
><em>Fucked up life<em>  
><em>A fucked up kid<em>  
><em>With a fucked up knife<em>  
><em>Fucked up moms<em>  
><em>And fucked up dads<em>  
><em>It's a fucked up a cop<em>  
><em>With a fucked up badge<em>  
><em>Fucked up job<em>  
><em>With fucked up pay<em>  
><em>And a fucked up boss<em>  
><em>Is a fucked up pain<em>  
><em>Fucked up press<em>  
><em>And fucked up lies<em>  
><em>Well, Lethal's in the back<em>  
><em>With the fact of the fires<em>

_Hey, it's on_  
><em>Everybody knows it's on<em>  
><em>Hey, it's on<em>  
><em>Everybody knows it's on<em>

_Ain't it a shame that you can't say "Fuck"_  
><em>Fuck's just a word<em>  
><em>And it's all fucked up<em>  
><em>Like a fucked up punk<em>  
><em>With a fucked up mouth<em>  
><em>A nine inch nail<em>  
><em>I'll get knocked the fuck out<em>  
><em>Fucked up aids<em>  
><em>From fucked up sex<em>  
><em>Fake ass titties<em>  
><em>On a fucked up chest<em>  
><em>We're all fucked up<em>  
><em>So whatcha wanna do?<em>  
><em>We fucked up me<em>  
><em>And fucked up you<em>

_You wanna fuck me like an animal_  
><em>You'd like to burn me on the inside<em>  
><em>You like to think that I'm a perfect drug<em>  
><em>Just know that nothing you do<em>  
><em>Will bring you closer to me<em>

_Ain't life a bitch?_  
><em>A fucked up bitch<em>  
><em>A fucked up sore with a fucked up stitch<em>  
><em>A fucked up head<em>  
><em>Is a fucked up shame<em>  
><em>Swinging on my nuts<em>  
><em>Is a fucked up game<em>  
><em>Jealousy filling up a fucked up mind<em>  
><em>It's real fucked up<em>  
><em>Like a fucked up crime<em>  
><em>If I say "Fuck", two more times<em>  
><em>That's forty six "Fucks" in this fucked up rhyme<em>

_It's on_  
><em>Everybody knows it's on<em>  
><em>Hey, it's on<em>  
><em>Everybody knows it's on<em>

_You wanna fuck me like an animal_  
><em>You'd like to burn me on the inside<em>  
><em>You like to think that I'm a perfect drug<em>  
><em>Just know that nothing you do<em>  
><em>Will bring you closer to me<em>

_Hooo Haaa Haaaw!_  
><em>Listen up baby<em>  
><em>You.. can't.. bring.. me.. (bring me).. down<em>  
><em>I.. don't.. think.. so<em>  
><em>I don't want some<em>  
><em>You.. better.. check.. your.. (check it).. self<em>  
><em>Before.. you.. wreck.. your.. self<em>  
><em>Kiss.. my.. star.. fish<em>  
><em>My.. choco.. late.. Starfish.. punk<em>  
><em>Kiss.. my.. star.. fish<em>  
><em>My.. choco.. late.. Starfish.. punk<em>

_You wanna fuck me like an animal_  
><em>You'd like to burn me on the inside<em>  
><em>You like to think that I'm a perfect drug<em>  
><em>Just know that nothing you do<em>  
><em>Will bring you closer to me <em>

By the end of the song I was headbanging and strumming the air like a guitar whilst jumping up in the air. Wesker was deeply amused about this more than he was irritated. Damn. We stood up and walked to me.

"That was very entertaining dear did you learn that...song?" He asked.

"Internet." I said simply.

"hmmmm." Was all he said as he stared at my figure in the black material.

"You look...mouth watering in that dress." He said obviously egging me on. Of coarse I said one word that I was so going to kill myself for saying in front of him as he scooped me up and took me to unknown places.

"Eep!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up and had no idea where I was. The bed had silk red sheets and a warm black and red comforter. The pillow was really soft. My hair was all over the place and I realized that I was naked and the blanket only went up to my shoulders. I sat up in the bed with the blanket covering me. I was alone in the bed as well as in the room. The room was decorated in all reds and blacks.

A desk was to my left and a wardrobe to my right. Then I remembered last night.

** ~~~The fallowing is rated M, You can skip this if you like You won't miss a thing!~~~**

_Wesker laid me down on the bed planting small kisses along my neck and collar bone. I involuntarily moaned into his touch. He seemed to like this because his hands pulled the black dress over my head and pulled me closer. He studied my black lase bra and underwear. He pulled my face up to his and kissed me. _

_"Looks like my teasing paid off." I whisper. He chuckled and plucked at my bra strap. I growl and spin us around so I am on top. I pull at the buttons of his shirt. _

_"This needs to come off. NOW." I say in a growl. He chuckles and takes it off. I continue to straddle his waist as I marvel at his abs. _

_"Damn!" I squeak."You's gots a eight pack!" I checked myself to see if I was drooling. Thank God I wasn't, not visibly anyway. That's when I found myself on bottom again. _

_"I'm going to have to punish you for having a foul mouth dear heart." _

_"Punish me." I purr. I was actually kind of scared, this being my first time. I mean, yea he got me all hot and sticky but...what the hell, I'll just go with it! It's like that eminem song when he says "While you're in it, try to get as much of it as you can, cause you don't know when you'll get it again" or something like that. _

_The kissing increased, Wesker was in his boxers now and I was positioned at his waist. He took my bra off and threw it across the room. My underwear fallowing soon after. Then his boxers. He kissed me as he entered me slowly. I gasped in pain and then after a few moments it subsided into poor bliss. He pumped in and out of me increasing the pace with every stride.I clutched him for dear life moaning audibly._

_"Wesker..." He grunted in reply. _

_I could feel my already tight walls tighten around him. I was desperate for my release and and I could tell he was to. With one last stride he came, also pushing me over the edge. I moaned a last time as he grunted in relief. _

_"Oh Jesus." I said, careful not to say 'Oh God.' He rolled off of me and let sleep overcome us._

**~~~M scene finished you can read now.~~~**

I couldn't believe it. I lost my virginity to my sexy ass kidnapper. I got up off of the bed and felt dizzy. I felt sick and ran into the bathroom which the door was wide open to. I bent over the toilet and puked my guts out.

"What the fuck?" I said when I finished. I rinsed my mouth out with mouth wash and put on Wesker's black robe. I walked out of the bathroom and down a flight of stairs and went strait to the kitchen. I passed right by Wesker and grabbed a pancake as I sat up on the counter. He smirked as I tore into the pancake.

"It wasn't poisoned was it?" I asked sarcastically. I took the container of syrup and dumped some of the containment in my open mouth. He snatched it out of my hand and set it on the counter.

"You cook?" I ask dumbly while stuffing my face. He nods and hands me a plate full of pancakes because I'm reaching for them with 'spirit fingers'.

"I take it they are good?" I nod and stuff another one in my mouth.

"I've never been so hungry in my life!" I say as I choke down the pancake.

"You're wearing my robe." He says.

"So?"

"So, that means I can take it off of you." He says smirking as he walks up to me.

"Nope." I say popping the p. I jump off the counter and dash for the door. I don't make it to far because he's suddenly in front of me. I laugh and duck under his arm and make a mad dash for the living room. I could hear Wesker coming after me but neither of us saw Ada return. Wesker leaps forward and tackled me to the ground. I laughed harshly as we went down. I crawl away and get up, running again. Of course wesker gets up and grabs me by the waist making me giggle. I see the smile on his face and I loved it.

I hear someone clear their throat and we both turn around to see Ada smirking.

"Oh shit." I say and Wesker smirks and drops me hard on the ground.

"Ow! You Asshole!" He smirks and walks away. Ada come up to me with her right eyebrow raised.

"Getting soft with the boss?" She teases.

"Shut up." I growl as I get up rubbing my sore toosh. I was about to say something but closed my mouth because...

**Come to my office once you get Ms. Wong off your back. Don't bother getting dressed.**

I raised my eyebrows thinking he stopped there.

**I've got you some new cloths that are not as bad as the dresses.**

I sigh in relief.

"Your boss is a bit of a perv. Have you seen what he wanted me to wear?" I turn around smirking.

"I got some place to be...see you later Ada." I say walking away towards Weskers room/office.

**A/N: Please review! In the next chapter you'll find out what Wesker is going to tell Liz!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I walked into the office/bedroom and sat cross legged on the bed. Wesker was at his desk typing away on his laptop.

"Okay, I have one very important question." I say. He raises his eyebrow but doesn't look up from the screen.

"Can I have a skateboard?" He doesn't answer but go's into his own thing.

"I'm putting you on a mission." I sat up and looked at him funny.

"Me? Why?" I was clearly shocked by this.

"You won't be .Wong will be with you."

"Is this my punishment for making you look like a normal human being in front of Ada?" I asked playfully with a lot of sarcasm in the words. He looked up at me finally.

"Yes." He says with a smirk. My smirk drops.

"You're serious? How the hell am I supposed...I mean, I'm not even out of high school."

"Ada will watch you, she'll be there." I slumped in defeat. Not liking my response myself I let out an over dramatic grown and fell backwards on the bed. My head hit the pillow and it was so comfy I cuddled up in the blankets and pillow and began to drift off.

"Get dressed." Wesker interrupted, throwing a suit next to me. It looked like Selene's from Underworld. I gowned and went deeper in his covers.

"Get up, don't make me tell you again." His words were muffled because my head was practically under the blankets and I was almost asleep. Suddenly I was up in the air with Wesker's hand around my throat. I gasped for air and the robe fell off of me and onto the floor. And don't think I didn't miss his gaze go over my body and his mouth form a smirk.

"Fine! Fine, I'll get dresses!" I gasped out, and he dropped me to the floor. I quickly picked the robe up and put it back around me as I reached for the suit.

"Boots are at the foot of the bed." I held the outfit up to examine it. Yep, defiantly the leather outfit Selene wore.

"Where's the duster?" I joked as I put the suit on.

"I thought you wanted a skateboard." He said. There was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal Ada all ready to go. Instead of her red dress she wore black cargo pants and a black T-shirt that didn't even reach her waist, she also wore black combat boots.

"Why do I gotta wear heals?" I ask as I pull on a pair of Wesker's socks and the healed boots.

"Because I said so, problem?" He replied. I felt like flipping him off. He handed me a gun and combat knife, and ammo. He gave Ada her communicative devise back. I figured I didn't need one because he could talk to me in my head. But could he see through my eyes like in the movie?

"Wesker, can you see through my eyes like in the movie Resident Evil Extinction?"

"Uh, no, that's why you have this." He beckoned me forward and I obeyed. He put a ring on my right hand. It had a small black stone in the middle of a gold band.

"Tracking device?" I asked and he nods. He gave Ada a black case and told us to retrieve a silver case from a lab somewhere.

At the moment I sat on a black and blue motorcycle. Ada sat on a red and black one

"Going in style?" I ask teasingly. She smirks and nods.

"Always." After that we sped off, me fallowing Ada.

**You are almost there, Ada will take a left, you take a right and stop in front of the biggest building and wait for further instruction. **

I hear Weskers voice load and clear like I was wearing a blue tooth earpiece. Up the road Ada turns left, so I go right. I scan the buildings and go to the last, but largest building. I park in the shadows and wait.

**_Five minutes later..._**

**Ada is now in the building, wait until you hear firing, then go in the side door.**

Suddenly I hear guns going off and male/female screams. I hope Ada is okay. Who am I kidding? That girl knows more combat skills than even Leon, of coarse she is okay!  
>I run down the parking lot and go to the side door. I open it and step through. The hall is pure white and...red. Dead bodies are everywhere and blood is sprayed along the walls and floor. It makes me want to gag.<p>

I go down the hall and see a fork in my road.

**Go right.**

I do as I'm told and go right. I go down the hall and see white doors with the white and red Umbrella logo on it. I don't get told to go in the rooms so I continue down the hall. At the end I come to another fork.

**Strait, and then go inside the third door to the left. **

****There were fewer dead bodies now and I came to the door i needed to through. I went in and saw a figure in the chair.

"Ready to go?"

"Ada, thank Go...baby Jesus you're okay! I saw all those bodies out there and I was starting to scared when I saw no sign of you." She chuckled and stood up. She pressed a button on the desk and the ground under in split in half. We stepped om the tiny elevator and it went down. Ada pulled out a gun and gave it to me. Then, pulled out her own and got down on one knee. I aimed my gun like she did, only I was standing.

We came to the floor we wanted and stepped off. We ran down the corridor and the rooms had glass doors and windows. Ada shot everyone who came to stop us and got in our way. Me, I was a little more hesitant. I was only a high school girl, how could I do this? A guy came up to me and tried to choke me but in a panic I shot him. Hi threw him off of me and stumbled back gasping with eyes wide.

"I...I killed a man." I started to sob. I usually had this I can't cry thing going on. But I couldn't help it. I wasn't a killer, except on video games, but this is real life.

"I'm going to Hell." I say to myself. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Ada with a sympathetic look on her face, which was weird.

"You'll be okay. And..." She looks around her. "You're already in Hell Liz. Come on, we gotta go. I got the silver case." She holds up a silver brief case in her hand. I nodd and she leads me over to a office and opens the black case on the desk. She starts pressing buttons, she then gets up, grabs my hand and pulls me along.

"What did you do?' I ask wile running.

"I put a bomb up. Hurry, we got ten minutes!"

"WHAT?" I run faster and once we got into the main part of the building we have less than five minutes left. We split up and I retrace my steps until I am safe outside and on my bike. Ada comes riding up and I chase after her. We get across the street and stop and watch. As if on cue the building went BOOOOOM! Flames were everywhere and it made my eyes water being so close. Ada had a smirk on her face and we drove back to Albert Wesker's mansion.


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh I don't own RE, dirty dancing, or Adrian. Richelle Mead owns Adrian and well, you know the rest.**

Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning puking again. But I couldn't help but think of what went on last night. Ada had thrown a party to celebrate my first mission/kill.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Okay, Ada what is going on?" I ask as Ada leads me to the doors that leads to the gym they have. Then I could hear it. Music blared and Ada opened the door. _

_"It's just like prom!" She exclaims and leads me in. There were a ton of people their. _

_"you know all these people?" I ask her._

_"Are you kidding? No! I don't know any of these people, nor does Wesker or the scientists."_

_"Are you saying you picked random people off the streets?" I ask looking at my blood red mid thigh length dress. It was strapless and sexy. My heels were platforms and they were black and laced all the way up to my knee cap. I had on black bracelets and a black choker. My hair was pinned up with black combs with red rubies in them and they held my curls up. I had on smoky eye shadow and blood red lipstick on. _

_"Yep." She says popping the p. The music was so load I could barley hear her. People were dancing and grinding against each other all around us. Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see a pale skinned man that looked in his early twenties. He had bronze gold/brown hair that was messed from all the dancing and jade green eyes. He smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. _

_"Care to dance?" He asks. He was cute, hot even. I turned to Ada and she was grinning. She nodded.I turned back to the guy. _

_"I don't know how to dance." I tell him._

_"S'all right. I teach you." He slurred._

_''Okay..." I take his hand and he leads me away._

_"Alright, now slouch down a bit." He tells me. I do. _

_"Roll your hips to the right. Keep your eyes on me." He says and I do. He starts rolling his hips and coming towards me. _

_"That's it! You got it!" he comes even closer and we were grinding against each other rolled out and then to the left. Once ith this position he threw my arms around his neck and rolled deeper and faster. I tried to ignore the bulge I felt coming from him on my almost bare thigh._

_"My names Adrian." He whispered huskily in my ear._

_"Uh, I'm Liz." _

_I danced all the way till midnight and the slow songs started. I felt hot breath on my neck. _

_"Dear heart,you look ravishing in that." I turn to him with a smirk._

_"Don't tell me you got a heart on to." I tell him. He growls and pulls me closer by the waist. _

_"Okay..." I say and pull away. I look at him with an innocent smile then take off as fast as I can in the platforms. He catches me with ease and halls me off. I'll leave the rest to your imagination._

**_FLASHBACK OVER!_**

I bent over the toilet and caught my breath.

"Well, where does this put us then? That was the second time..." I trailed off thinking about it. Neither time we used protection, and the next morning I'd be in front of the toilet puking my guts out. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily.

" Okay Elizabeth, don't freak." I told myself. "Don't freak." I got up and rinsed my mouth out. I put on Weskers robe and walked out the door. I found him at the table waiting for me. I sat on the table next to him.

"We have a problem." I tell him in a small voice. He peered at me over his sunglasses.

"And what would that be dear heart?"

"I need a test...for...for pregnancy." I told him in an even smaller voice.

"What?"I sighed and got a bit loader.

"Look, both times we did..._it, _ neither times did we use protection, and the morning after I always end up hurling my dinner up from the night before. I... I'm really scared." I admit.

"Alright, we will get you one in a bit. Right now, you need to eat." So eat I did, A LOT.

**IS she pregnant? Guess you'll have to wait and see...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh I don't own RE, Please don't forget to review. Don't care if it's only ONE word!**

Chapter 14

After I ate, I got dressed into a jean skirt and a blue tank top that said 'Lil Pixie.' Wesker snorted when he saw it. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Lets go." He said and walked out of the room. I fallowed him to an elevator in the living room and we got in. He pressed a the button labeled -6. The elevator took off and soon we were on floor -6. I fallowed him down white hallways and into a lab with glass walls. As he shut the door I sat on the examination table.

"Lay down and lift up your shirt." I did as I was wasn't like he had never seen me without my top on. He squirted something cold onto my stomach and turned on the machine. He took a certain part of the machine and pressed it against the jell on my stomach. A screen popped up on the mini television and it showed something the size of a peanut inside of me. I gasped and Wesker stared at it.

He then turned the machine off, handed me a paper towel to clean off the jell.

"So I guess your gonna be a daddy and I'm gonna be a mommy?" I ask pulling down my shirt. This wasn't right, I was a HIGH SCHOOL girl. Not a mommy. Wesker said nothing but instead took my arm and hurried me back to the elevator. He pushed me inside and stepped out.

"Go find Ada or something." He said as the doors closed. I did just that. Ada was in her room writing on some papers. I entered and sat on her bed beside her. EVERYTHING was red. The walls, carpet, furniture, and bed.

"Jeez Ada, what's with your red faddish?" She just huffs.

"What do you want?" She snaps.

"Bad day?" She glares at me. "Sorry, sorry. BUT, I got big news!"

"I really don't want to hear it."

"Oh, come on Ada. Don't you wanna be an aunt?" She drops her pen.

"What?" Her eyes are wide.

"You heard me. I'm pregnant Ada. And Wesker is the daddy." I didn't know why, but it made me happy, when I should be sad, angry, confused, terrified. But, I wasn't.

"You're...you're pregnant? You're pregnant."

I nod not knowing what to say. She smiles and hugs me.

**Short chapter! I'm running low on ideas. I think I am going to do a bit of skipping, so that it goes into their kids life a bit. It will probably be a bit like the movie 'The game plan.' Let me know what you would like to see before I do skip ahead. Should I put a real Lemon in it? I can get really dirty sometimes...Let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh I don't own RE, Please don't forget to review. Don't care if it's only ONE word!**

Chapter 15

Weeks went by, then months, and it was slow. I had gained a lot of weight being preggers and all. When I finally gave birth to a baby girl on July 1st. Wesker was very distant and was barley there anymore.

I was sitting on the couch in his room feeding our baby girl Selena Rose-Marie Wesker, when Wesker came in slamming the door behind him. Selena stopped eating and began to cry from hearing the load noise. I covered myself up and began to burp her. Wesker came in and stormed over to a cupboard. He pulled out a big suitcase and through it on the bed and began putting my things and Selena's thing in it. I jumped up and stared wide eyed at him.

"What are you doing?"

"You're leaving." He growled not even looking up from his packing.

"Why?" I demanded. "Why am I leaving, did I do something wrong?" I asked with teary eyes.

"No. The virus was set out in the lab by accident and you have five minutes to get out of here before it travels through the vents and air conditioning and infecting you. Just go. Get yourself and Selena out of here." He closed the case and handed it to me.

"What about you?" I asked understanding now.

"I am immune, I will be fine." He didn't wait for my reply as he opened the door, picked me and Selena up bridal style and ran as fast as he could our of the building and sat me down where a black SUV was waiting.

"As much as I despise these people, I know they will take care of you." He said. I look confused and ran through the list of his people I knew he despised, it was a lot. Finally I took a guess.

"Chris?" I asked and he scrunched up his face as if he smelt something revolting.

"Dear God no. I wouldn't leave with Redfield if he was my best friend." I laughed and kissed his lips tenderly. He pulled back an then kissed Selena on the head.

"Go." He said opining the SUV door and pushing us inside. Without a goodbye he shut the door and we were off. I could see two people in the front seats but couldn't tell who they were.

"So, who _are_ you?" I asked wanting to know. A woman turned around. She had dirty blond hair and I definitely knew who she was. I gasped as she smiled and told me who she was.

"Hello. I'm Alice. That's Carlos."My eyes widened even more and I looked at a smirking Carlos. Black hair, brown eyes, muscular.

"DUDE! I thought you died in Resident Evil Extinction!" He sighed and shook his head.

"Nah, didn't happen. Though I did get that cigarette." I laughed.

"So, you two an item?" I said gesturing between the two. Alice nodded and smiled.

"So you know Chris, Jill, Claire, Angela, and Leon?" I asked.

"I don't know Leon but he does." She pointed her thumb to Carlos. I grinned and turned to him.

"Is he as hot as he is in the video game?" I asked getting jumpy.

"Aren't you with Wesker?" He asked in return.

"Yes, but what's that ol' saying. I can look at the menu, that don't mean I gonna eat?" He laughed and nodded.

"He looks just like in the video game, only real life. And MAN, I tried beating him at that game and he whooped my ass!" I laughed.

"Course he would, he's lived it. I bet I could beat him though." I say evilly.

"I guess we will soon find out. You are gonna get to meet him." I grinned as he pulled up to a building.

"Here we switch cars." I nodded and got out. As we got into a blue car that looked like a GTO, I asked the question that was bugging me.

"If you hate Wesker so much why are you helping us?" Alice replied this time.

"We weren't, but he said there was a young woman and a baby involved we had to help." I nodded in understanding. In the movie she had been so gentle and caring, almost mother like to Angie.

"Thank you." I whispered.

**Let me know what you would like to see before I do skip ahead...Let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16: Final

**Oh I don't own RE, Please don't forget to review. Don't care if it's only ONE word!**

Chapter 16

**Six years later...**

Selena was now a six year old girl. She never knew her father, but her mom had told her a great deal and she wanted to meet him. As she packed her bags again after having them unpacked by her 'aunt' Alice, she sneaks down the stairs of the house and out the door. She walks a while until she gets out of the house's view. From there she called a cab and had it take her to the airport. She had heard that her father was in Seattle Washington working for some company. Somehow ( don't ask how cuz i don't know) she sneaks on a plane and waits.

**Five hours later...**

The plane landed and Selena got off. She had stolen her mothers phone and a lot of cash, so she knew how to do these thing. The blond, blue eyed child flipped the phone open and scrolled through the contact list.

_Ada_

_Alice_

_Becca_

_Carlos_

_Chris_

_Claire_

_Leon_

_Wesker_

__She chose Ada and pressed the call button.

"Hello? Lizzy?"

"No, it's her daughter, Selena." The line went silent a moment.

"Uh...is your mom there?"

"No, I actually ran away from there in hopes of finding my dad Albert Wesker. I'm at the airport, can you bring me to him?" She asked in her cute six year old voice.

"Um...sure. I'll be there in five minutes." The line then went dead. Selena smiled and sighed in victory.

"Well...that went well." After five minutes of sitting and ignoring questions about where her mom and dad were a red Porsche pulled up and out came a Asian woman in a red dress. She walked up to Selena recognizing the blond hair and firm cheekbones that resembled a certain someone she knew. And Selena's blue eyes were way to bright to be Lizzy's so she guessed that was Weskers original eye color.

"Selena?" The girl nodded and smiled and stood up.

"Please take me to my father." Selena made her eyes adorably big and smiled sweetly swinging her shoulders slightly side to side.

"Yea, sure." With that said and done the two got into the car and drove off to the Umbrella lab.

**Short chapter but I am going to make the next a sequel. It will be all about Selena and Wesker as father and daughter. Tell me what you think! Thank you guys so much for reading and the sequel will be up soon! I want to thank all of those who have been nice enough to leave reviews. You guys, I really appreciate it. You show that you had the time to help and encourage the writer to keep going and to help with putting out pointers and showing that you liked the story. THANK YOU! **


End file.
